


Lips of an angel

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: He never wanted to leave her, never wanted to be apart from her. But he knew well that having a love only increased the odds of someone using her against him. He didn't want that, but he still couldn't get her out of his head. Figures she would have the same problem.





	Lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Hinder song, "Lips of an angel". I borrow/change some of the lyrics towards the end of the fic. I don't own the song or the characters, but felt moved by my muse to write this out. I am usually inspired by songs and this was no exception. This is kind of angsty, but I felt it worked this way. I also have no beta, so any and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

It was late when she called. It was always late. Dean glanced down at the cell phone and slid silently from the room. As he answered the phone, he sighed softly as he heard her soft voice breathe out his name. There was always something so sweet about the way she said his name. 

 

Sam wasn't aware he was still talking to her. He'd assumed that they both moved on, but he found it increasingly difficult to move on. She had the lips of an angel, and he couldn't forget her, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

They were working on a case in Texas and had entered a bar when he heard her soft voice. His heart hammered in his chest as he saw her there, talking to people. She must be working on the same case they were. Dean was never nervous-except where Trisha was concerned. 

 

He stood with Sam and watched her let the guy walk away. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned towards them, her eyes landing on his. She still looked so beautiful as she walked over to them. Dean watched as his brother leaned down to give her a hug, his arms holding her briefly as he greeted her. 

 

She turned toward him next, and easily slipped into the space of his arms. She looked up at him from underneath her lashes that framed those honey brown eyes and her lips quirked up into a smile. His heart pounded in a faster rhythm as she softly whispered his name. 

"Dean. I've missed you." Those words falling from her lips made his own lips quirk up into a smile. 

She sat next to them and told them what little she knew about the case. It was like the old days when she used to hunt with them, how easily they fell back into their pattern. Dean almost didn't want the case to end, for he knew he would have a hard time saying goodbye to her. 

 

But the case did end. She stood with them as they'd checked out of the hotel room. Her own car waited for her a few yards away. Goodbyes were always hard. Sam had graciously given them some alone time to speak. Dean felt his heart breaking in two again as she glanced up at him, those eyes full of tears. 

He didn't speak, just pulled her into his arms and held her. She rested her head on his chest and cried softly. 

She lifted her head from his chest and breathed out softly, "Dean, don't go." 

He didn't want to go. And as he searched his heart for reasons to stay, he also found reasons to leave. Them being together was always something he knew someone somewhere would use against him, or use against her. 

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never want to say goodbye, especially to you." 

She said nothing, but her desire to have him stay here, or for her to go with him and Sam was reflected in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself at the last minute. She knew just as well as he did why they were apart. 

 

Dean's heart ached as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She melted against him, her arms around his shoulders as she stood on her tiptoes. If he could live in this moment forever, he would. But he knew he couldn't. At least not right now. 

Sam walked back over and cleared his throat, causing them both to flinch. She slipped out of his arms and let Sam embrace her. 

Dean stood there and could swear he heard his brother whisper, "You know, you could come with us. I know Dean wouldn't mind." 

His heart wrenched in his chest as he heard her reply, "I know. But now isn't the right time. Mark my words, I will be riding in this car with you two again- but not right now." 

A tear slid down her face as she gave Dean one last hug and kiss goodbye, and he watched her in the rearview mirror until she'd faded from sight. Dean found himself whispering softly, "Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. I never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be gone, with the lips of an angel."


End file.
